Nightmare on Elm Street
by AdamTobiasGrayson
Summary: After a series of lethal nightmares, the gang starts to think somethings going on and it's got to do with the burned man. How do they survive? Rated for gore and language. JORI! Don't like don't read. No flames yeah?
1. Chapter 1

A/N So, you guys will hate me when this chapter is over but this is how it starts. Don't kill the author!

And yes, Cat is OOC but I'm hoping the reason for this will be enough for you to overlook it.

Also this fic is JORI! If you don't like it you might want to push the back button.

Chapter 1

"I don't like this movie." Cat said, taking off her glasses and burying her face in Andre's shoulder, as he was closest to her.  
>"You just don't like the voilence." Jade said.<p>

The Hollywood Arts gang were in the Vega's living room, watching The Final Destination in 3D. Cat had protested, prefering a movie with less death. The bubbly redhead had been outvoted.

Tori moved from her seat beside Jade and Beck, much to the former's annoyance, and sat beside Cat. She wrapped her arm around the rehead's shoulders. "Is it scaring you?"

Cat shook her head, "No, it's just...really violent. Could that really happen? That scene in the pool?"  
>"Want to find out?" Jade smirked and Cat whimpered. Tori (and Beck) glared at the girl with blue highlights, then took off her own glasses.<p>

"Cat come with me. Let's step outside." Without waiting for an answer, Tori took her hand and lead the redhead outside.

"Jade why are you such a gank?" Rex asked.

"Because it's fun. Why do you want some attention Shaprio?"

"Guys let's cool it and watch the movie." Andre said, trying to play peacemaker.

On the porch Cat sat on the bench and sighed. "I'm sorry."

"No. Cat you have no reason to be sorry." Tori told her.

"You really wanted to soee it and you aren't watching it because of me."

"You're more important. Now what's up?" Tori took a seat beside her. "This isn't the Cat I know and love."  
>Cat smiled slightly. "I don't like violence and death. I want to see love." She frowned. "And my parents are making me take this pill."<br>Tori frowned, immediately worried, "Pill? What pill?"

"They thought something was wrong with me. It's supposed to keep me calm and make me not talk as much. I don't want to take it Tor."

"I didn't think anything was wrong with you." Tori said honestly.

"Thanks. Do you want to know a secret?  
>Tori smiled, "Sure."<p>

Cat looked around, then leaned up and whispered in the latina's ear "I didn't take it today."

"But you're not acting like you."  
>"It takes a while to wear off. I'll be myself tomorrow." Cat giggled.<p>

"You still shine through occasionally Cat. But won't you parents realize?"  
>Cat shrugged "I don't like being like this Tori."<p>

Tori nodded. "Do you want to go back in?"

"No. I think I'm going to head home. I'll see you tomorrow though." Cat gave her friend a quick hug then headed to her car.

After a moment Tori stood up. "Cat."  
>The redhead spun around. "Yeah?"<p>

"If you ever need a place to stay my door is open." Tori said.

Cat gave her a smile. "Thanks. That's why your my best friend your so sweet." Cat ran back and gave her a kiss on the cheek, in a friendly way. "That and you like me for me."

Tori smiled. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Most people don't."  
>"Cat Jade didnt-"<p>

Cat cut her off. "I know she didn't mean it. It's just how she is. I know she'd never physically hurt me on purpose. I've known her for awhile. Call me when you wake up tomorrow? We'll get together, get food or something. Maybe check out girls." Cat wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and grinned when Tori's face turned a deep red. "Bye Tor."

Cat stepped out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. She walked into her room where her mother was waiting.

"Mom!"  
>"I only brought your medicine." Ms. Valentine said, holding her hand out.<p>

"But Mom I-"

"Caterina stop right there. You know it's for your own good."

"I-" Cat stopped when her mom glared at her. She sighed and took the pill, tosing it in her mouth, swallowed, then looked at her mom. "Happy?"

"Yes. Goodnight." With that her mom left.

When she was gone Cat shut her door then spit the pill out. After hiding it in the trash, she put on her pajamas (consisting of a tanktop and sweat pants) she laid in her bed and put in her Pearpod.

When the Ke$ha song went off Cat expected to hear Evanescence, but she heard something different.  
>"One, two Freddy's coming for you.<p>

Three, four, better lock your door.  
>Five, six, grab your crucifix.<p>

Seven, eight, better stay up late.

Nine, ten, never sleep again."

After the odd (and creepy) nursey rhyme ended it started over. Cat took her headphones out and examined her Pearpod. _Jade must have put this on here_ she thought. She turned the device off and started to lay down. That is until she realized she could still hear it.

Cat stood quickly and looked out her window. In the light (provided by the street light) there were three little girls jumping rope. The two who weren't jumping were singing the nursery rhyme.

The redhead started to tell them it's late, but a noise behind her made her stop and turn sharply.

"Mom? Is anyone in here?" her voice came out soft and shakey.  
>"Hello Caterina."<br>She jumped, spun around and screamed. In front of her was a man. He was horribly burned on his face, wearing a fedora and a red and green striped turtleneck.

"Who- who are you? How'd you get in here?" Cat took a step back.

"I'm a fan of your singing." The man grinned and it sent a chill up Cat's spine. She backed up slowly edging to the door. It was then she noticed the glove. It was on his right hand, and hand knives on the fingers.  
>"I hear you don't like blood. Maybe I can fix that."<br>Cat yanked the door opened and proceded out, but she bumped into something. The man stood in front of her, a wicked grin on his face. "Am I too scary for you?"

She glanced at the window then surpressed a whimper. "What do you want?"

"I'm going to help you get over your blood problem. And I know exactly how."

Before she could react the man swung his right arm. One of the claws sliced from her wrist halfway to her elbow, blood quickly flowing.

Cat screamed and jumped back, clutching her arm. Trying to ignore the pain, she dashed for the window. The man threw her onto the bed and gave her other arm the same treatment.

"Mom! Mom!" Cat shrieked.

"Oh this isn't helping? How about this?" A quick swipe and Cat felt blood flowing from her neck. She knew it was slit and prayed she wake up and realize it was a dream, but the pain made her believe she wasn't asleep.

The last thing she saw was the burned man laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

I feel like I need to run and hide now. Everyone's all "why cat" and im all sweatdrop (like in the animes). Hopefully the next death wont be as bad.

Chapter 2

"Tori! Tori wake up!" The voice was soft, but still commanding.

Tori sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. Jade was standing beside the bed, masscara running down her face.

"Jade? What're you doing here? Did you break up with Beck again?" Tori had to force the jealousy to stay out of her voice.

"No, it's Cat." Jade dropped onto the bed, almost missing it.

Tori was immediately awake. "What happened to Cat? Is she okay?"

Jade shook her head and sniffled, "No. She's dead."  
>"Wha-what?" Tori felt her heart, and jaw, drop.<p>

"Her brother called me earlier. He said she...cut her arms open and her throat," Jade had to force the words out. "They didn't see a razor though so it's skeptical.."

"It's a joke right? Jade this isn't a-"  
>"You know I wouldn't joke about this!" Jade practically snarled.<p>

Tori winced, then started to cry. Trina chose this moment to walk by.

"Tori? What's wrong? Did she do something?"

Jade gave her a "not now" look through her tears, and the edest Vega left, very confused.

"She told me she'd see me today, she wouldn't have done it." Tori said between sobs.

"I basically told her I'd kill her." Jade said. "I didn't mean it though. I swear! I know I was a bitch to her but she was like my sister."

"She knew Jade." Tori moved closer to Jade and pulled her into a hug. For once Jade didn't fight her.

The funeral was a week later. Jade hadn't planned on going, but Tori convinced her to go. She made sure Tori and Beck were near her at all times. Beck for obvious reasons, Tori for reasons others didn't know.

The funeral went well, as well as a funeral can go anyway. Jade didn't stay for the reception. She got out as quick as she could without making a scene. Making her way to her car Jade grabbed her keys.

"It's not your fault." A voice behind her said. She knew it was Beck.

"It might as well be Beck." Jade said, barely glancing back at him.

"She knew you didn't mean it." Beck said, puting a hand on her shoulder, to stop her.

"You don't know that!" Jade snapped, spinning around to glare at him.

"I do. You and Cat have been friends for a long time. She knew you and she knew you cared, no matter how you acted. And you know she knew."

Jade yanked the car door open and climbed in. When she pulled the door closed, Beck grabbed the door to hold it open. "Beck! Let go!"  
>"Why did you go to Tori's?" he asked, curiously.<p>

"What?" Jade frowned, confused and caught of guard by the sudden change. Did he really have to ask that now? Especially when she wouldn't tell him her crush on Tori.

"When Cat's brother called you, you didn't come over to my house. You went to Tori's. I'm not mad or anything though, I'm just tyring to understand. Or make you admit something." He mumbled the last part.

Jade sighed. "Fine if you have to know right this minute I don't hate her. It irritates me that she gets every part in school but-"

"Not true. You beat her for a part in the last play. She was _your_ understudy. I think there's another reason."

"She looks at you! With those love me eyes!" Jade said.

"Like you give her?" Jade's eyes widened and Beck knew he got her. "I've noticed. Not that I blame you, she's great. I'm only bringing it up now because I can see you get more comfort from her then me."  
>"Beck I-"<br>"You know she gives you those looks not me. You just couldn't tell."

"What? Beck this isn't the time to talk about this?"

"Yeah, my timing sucks but I've wanted to have this talk with you for awhile. I couldn't stop myself from saying it this time. Look if you want to date Tori go for it. I'll be fine. But Cat would agree that it's not your fault. Everyone knows you care about her. No one blames you or suspects you. She wouldn't want you to do this to yourself and neither do your friends." he kissed her forhead then walked back to the reception.

Jade slammed her door shut and mumbled, "Did you have to do this now?"

Beck walked to his friends, who were sitting in the front row as other people stood around talking. He was surprised that Robbie didn't have Rex with him.

Tori noticed Beck alone, "Where's Jade?" She was worried about her crush, knowing how close Cat and Jade were.

"She needs more time."  
>"She know it's not her fault right?" Tori asked.<p>

Beck shook his head, "She wouldn't listen, but I hope it'll sink in later."  
>"While you were gone Cat's mom told us they still don't know who did it." Andre said.<p>

"I don't know of anyone that would hurt Cat." Robbie said. "Except Jade."  
>Tori glared at him. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"<p>

"It's possible-"

There was a loud smack and Robbie had a hand on his reddning cheek. Andre and Beck (along with Robbie) gaped at Tori.

"Jade wouldn't do that. She cared about Cat and I'm damn sure she didn't do it!" She got up to leave, resisting the urge to slap him again.

"Prove it." Robbie said.

"I don't need to." Tori didn't stop walking.

After glaring at Robbie, Beck followed Tori.

"Tori. Wait up! Where are you going?"

"Home." Tori was still fuming, her hands clenched into fists.

"Going to walk the whole way?" That made her stop. "I'll give you a lift."  
>"Thanks Beck."<p>

Beck lead her to his truck and climbed in. When she was in he turned the ignition and pulled out. He was mad at Robbie too, but he was able to control himself.

"Do you think you were a little hard on Robbie?" Beck asked, wanting to know her answer.

"No! We both know she didnt do it." Tori said, defending herself.

"yeah, but no matter what you've never cussed at anyone. At least I've never heard you."

"Well I...he..." Tori bit her lip, trying to find a reason.

"I see how you look at her you know." Beck said.

Tori covered her mouth to hide a gasp, then said, "Beck I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"  
>"Relax Tor. I'm not mad. Just want to know what's up." he stopped at a redlight and looked at the half latina.<p>

Tori sighed, "I like her, like you do. I didn't want to cause drama so I kept it a secret. I knew Jade wouldn't kill Cat and when Robbie accused her it ticked me off. Beck I'm sorry." Tori had to force out Cat's name.

"Don't be. I think she likes you too. If you make her happy I don't want to be in the way of that.

Tori's jaw dropped. "B-Beck?"

He stepped on teh gas, "You heard me Tori."

Tori stared at him in shock, not knowing what to say. Beck pulled up at her house. She got out and looked at him, "T-thanks for the ride Beck."  
>"No problem. See you later. Maybe we'll get a smoothie or something when Jade calms down." Beck waved at her and drove away, leaving a dumbfounded Tori staring at his truck.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N If you guys don't already want to kill me, you probably will by the time this chapter or chapter 7 is up. Hopefully you won't but I see my chances arent so good.

Chapter 3

Jade didn't go to school for a week after Cat's funearl. For once her parents didn't fuss at her. They knew she needed time.

Isabella, on the other hand, would check on her a little too often. Isabella being Jade's twin sister, tended to worry a little more often. They weren't identical twins, but they were very similiar in looks.

One morning, while Jade was curled up in bed but not asleep, Isabella burst in. "Jade!"  
>Jade sat up and glared at her. "Izzy go away! I'm fine."<p>

"You're going to school today."  
>"The hell I am!" Jade rolled her eyes.<p>

Isabella stormed to her twin and yanked her out of the bed and onto her feet. "You haven't went in a week. You haven't left the house at all, that I know of. I know you're upset but we both know Cat wouldn't want you to close yourself out."

"Why does everyone keep saying they know what Cat wants?" Jade snapped. Isabella, however, was unfazed and sent Jade's own glare back at her. Sighing Jade mumbled, "Fine. I'll go."

"Good. Now go shower."

"I hate you." Jade told her twin as they walked in.

"Hate meaning love." Isabella grinned. "I'll see you later okay?"

Jade watched her sister leave then sighed. She saw her friends, minus Robbie, at Tori's locker. Before Jade could run out before they saw her, Beck caught her eyes and she was forced to walk over.

Tori smiled when she saw Jade, then tried to force it away. Both Beck and Jade noticed though. "Jade! Where've you been?"

"My room." Jade said. "Not that I care but where's puppet boy? Isn't he usually following Tori around like a love sick puppy?"

Tori shifted her weight uncomfortably, "He's avoiding me."

"Why? What'd you do turn him down?"

Andre chuckled. "No, she slapped the chiz out of him."  
>"And cursed at him." Beck added helpfully.<p>

Jade looked at the latina wide eyed, "Miss Perfect did what?"

"After you left Robbie, well he was saying you killed Cat. Tori got PO'd and smack!" Andre explained, slapping his hands together for effect.

Beck whispered in Jade's ear. "She was very prtective of you."

Jade looked at him then snuck a glare at Tori. She was blushing lightly and if looks could kill Andre would be murdered.

"Why weren't you?" Jade asked quietly.  
>"She was quicker on the draw."<br>Tori, trying to get off the topic, opened her locker to get a notebook, then stopped.

Jade watched as her crush (she admitted it to herself but that's as far as she'd go) freeze after looking at her locker door. Tori's lip quivered and she bit hard on the bottom lip, closing her eyes.

Getting worried, Jade stepped towards her, "Tori, are you okay?"

Beck and Andre noticed too, now, and Andre moved to see what upset her.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Just...remembered why I was avoiding my locker."

Andre took something off the locker and Tori reached for it, afraid he was going to throw it away. After looking at it, and blocking Tori's reach, he gave it to Jade. Beck peered over her shoulder to look. It was a picture of them all: Tori, Andre, Trina, Robbie (with Rex), Cat, Beck, Jade, and Isabella. It was during a school play and Sikowitz had taken the picture.

Jade frowned, immediately understanding. She put teh picture back on the door and surprised everyone by hugging Tori. She whispered in her ear, "I miss her too, but everyone's right. She'd want us to keep going."

After a moment Tori nodded, "I know."

The musical bell rang and the halls started clearing.  
>"C'mon we got Sikowitz's class." Andre said.<p>

Jade stayed close to Tori during the walk.

Sikowitz didn't have much for the students to do, the Cat thing had upset the teacher. So he had went on another method acting rant. Jade wasn't paying any attention, she never liked method acting. Instead she was staring at Tori. She wouldn't say she loved the latina (mostly because she believed she only crushed on her now because Beck put the idea in her head) but she did care for her. She'd always cared for Tori, but she's Jade and Jade doesn't care for ayone but Beck and Cat. Apparently things change.

Then she heard something behind her. A very familiar giggle. She turned around and saw a flash of red (reminding her of red velvet cupcakes) take off.

She turned to Beck, "Did you hear that?" Beck didn't seem to her her, though, he just kept listening to Sikowitz.

She groaned and stood up, walking out the door, no one seemed to notice. Jade heard the giggle again, to the left, and followed the sound. The school was quiet; she couldn't hear the teachers or students anymore. Then she saw a door open down the hall. Through the window she saw red hair.

"Cat?"

The door slammed shut and Jade immediately ran to the door and yanked it open. Walking in she realized she wasn't in the school anymore. It looked like an old power plant, but she couldn't tell for sure. She turned towards the door she walked in to find it gone.

"Shit!" Jade spun around and screamed.

"Hi Jade." there stood cat, all smiled and twisting her hips in a playful manner. SHe was wearing her pajamages, the same pair she wore that night. Jade immediately noticed her arms were slit upwards. They were covered for the funeral so the sight now made her sick. "Did you miss me?"  
>"C-Cat?" Jade stepped back, away from her friend.<p>

Cat fornwed, hurt Jade was scared. "Why are you backing away? They're not that bad. They don't even hurt anymore."  
>"But Cat you're...you died." Jade stuttered. She couldn't seem to find her strong voice anymore.<p>

"What's that supposed to mean!" Cat pouted, hurt in her eyes.

"You died. I went to you're funeral last week."

"I'm sure you enjoyed that."  
>"W-what? Cat I-"<p>

"I died with a secret you know." Cat took a step closer to Jade. "Tori confided in me. Told me she wanted you, you know in the I-want-to-kiss-you kind of way."

Jade frowned confused, "What're you-"

"You don't deserve her though. She's too good for you. She can do much better then the girl that killed her best friend." Cat said, taunting Jade, voice thick with daggers.  
>Jade teared up, "Cat I didn't mean it, I just-"<br>"You wanted it to happen and you got your wish."  
>Jade shook her head, "That's not-"<p>

"Shut up! It's your fault I'm gone. You killed me."

A tear dripped down Jade's cheek. Cat giggled, almost evilly, and stepped closer to Jade. "Don't worry Jade, you won't be around much longer anyway."

Jade stared at the redhead as she stepped back. "What?"

Cat just smiled at her, not giving an answer. Before Jade could say anything a man jumped behind Cat, grabbed her and slit her throat with his bladed glove. Blood poured down her chest and neck and Jade screamed.

The man dropped Cat to the ground and pointed a blooded finger at Jade, "Oh did I kill you friend? Don't worry I'll send you all to your graves!"  
>Jade moved back, but he grabbed her arm. "Tell your friends Freddy's coming for them!" He dragged a blade across her arm, leaving a deep cut, and laughed.<p>

Jade screamed as she awoke, pain in her left arm. The whole class was staring at her.

"Jade you okay?" Beck asked.

Her breathing was hard and heavy. Mutely she looked at Beck then Tori, who didn't bother trying to hide her worry or concern. She moved to Jade, being a row in front of her and touched Jade's arm. "Jade you're bleeding."

She looked at the blood dripping down her arm, then ran out of the door, with Tori and Beck following her, class forgotten.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hopefully people won't kill me for the- nevermind. No spoilers. And this is the longest chapter (having at least 1500 words).

Chapter 4

"Jade wait up!" Beck called after her, but she didn't stop. Jade ran through the Asphalt Cafe but lost her footing and fell. She managed to catch herself, with her hands, falling onto her side. She sat up as Tori and Beck caught up to her. Tori dropped beside her immediately and tried to get her attention. Beck, who was slightly behind, leaned over to catch his breath.

"Jade, Jade look at me!" The command made Jade jump, but she obeyed. Tori saw fear in her eyes. "What happened?"

"I...I had a nightmare." Jade stammered.

"I think she meant to your arm." Beck said, having caught his breath.

"Forget it. You'll just call me crazy."  
>"We won't. I promise." Tori said, taking her hand.<p>

Beck said, "Maybe we shouldn't push her Tori."  
>"No, it's fine Beck." Jade told him. She took a breath, "I was in a power plant and Cat was there. Her arms were...how they were that night. She started taunting me, blaming me for her death and- and this burned man slit her throat and theatened to kill me and you guys too. He cut my arm in my dream, in the same place."<p>

"How could your dream hurt-"

"Did you say burned man?" Tori interrupted Beck. He didn't seem to mind that much.

"Y-yeah. He was horribly burned on his face."  
>Tori's face turned a pale color, "Was he wearing a red shirt with green stripes? And a fedora? And he had this glove with knives on it."<br>Jade gasped, "How did you know that?"

Before Tori could answer Beck said, "I don't mean to interrupt but maybe we should take Jade to the nurse. For the cut." Beck added at Jade's look.

"Okay, but I'll stay with her." Beck started to protest but Tori cut him off. "Look something's going on okay? It might be a coincident but I want to be sure."

Beck helped the girls up and followed them to the nurse's office.

After Jade's arm was cleaned and bandaged the two girls walked out of the office.

Jade stopped Tori before they reached the class, "Tori wait." Tori turned to her, "Can we skip class? I just can't deal with this right now."

Tori nodded, "Sure. We can go to the park.

A little shocked she agreed, Jade nodded, then the duo left.

"Trina, your character is in a coma, stop moving!" The teacher said.

"But the crowd loves me! I need to be heard!" Trina argued.

She was rehearsing a play with her class, directed by the teacher. She didn't understand why she wasn't the lead. Trina Vega is the hottest girl in the class (and the school too for that matter) and the best actress. Add the fact that she can sing and she's the perfect package. But instead of getting the part she deserves she's stuck as a coma patient in the same room as the lead. She didn't have any lines until the last scene. It sucked.

"Just do your part Trina. It's my first play it has to be perfect."

Trina grubled and laid back.

She'd tried to get out of this, the laying down, but the teacher wouldn't knew she'd fall asleep and then she'd see _him_ again. She never wanted to see him again. She dreamt of him first four days after Cat's funeral. He claimed to have killed her, which Trina didn't believe. She pushed it away, it was just a bad drea, even if he's shown up since.

Trina shook her head slightly to rid her of the thoughts. She tried focusing on the play, but she couldn't hear anything. She peeked open her eyes and screamed.

He stood next to her in a doctor's outfit, but with his fedora. "Ah the patients awake. Or should I say dreaming." He laughed at his lame joke.

"Rip her open! See if she has a heart!" She heard a student yell.

"Now there's an idea." Freddy raiseid his glove.  
>"No! P-please don't." Trina whimpered, shaking. "Why are you doing this?"<p>

"It's simple. I want your soul! It will give me strength."

Trina shook her head, "No! My soul won't help any. I'm a horrible person!"  
>"I'll be the judge of that." Freddy drove one of the blades into Trina's chest and sliced downwards. Ignoring (or loving) Trina's screams, he shoved his ungloved hand into her chest and pulled her heart out. Trina watched in horror, trying to fight the oncoming cold.<br>"Well what do you know? I guess the selfish bitch has a heart after all. Well did anyway." Freddy laughed again.

The teacher sighed when she realized Trina had fallen asleep. "Trina wake up! Trina we're doing a different scene and we have to move you. Trina!" She grumbled and walked to Trina and shook her. Then she saw the blood on Trina's shirt. After feeling for a pulse and not getting one she evacuated the room and called the principal.

Trina stared as the man drummed his blades on her thights. She knew her would was fatal, because her heart was on the table beside her. She wanted to stop the pain and die already.

He saw it in her eye and grinned, "Did you know after the heart stops beating the brain continues to function for seven minutes? Seeing as how your heart is gone I'd say we have six minutes to play."  
>Trina let out a scream as the blades sank in her thigh.<p>

Tori sat down next to Jade on a bench. The park was empty so they could talk freely. No one would give them crazy looks.

"How did you know what he looked like?" Jade asked after a silence, her words coming out slowly.  
>Tori sighed, "A few days after Cat's funeral Trina started having nightmares about him and he appeared each night. She got so scared she came and told me everything. I told her if she dreamt of him again she could stay with me. One night, she snuck in my room, woke me up and told me about it. She...Jade she was so scared I saw it in her eyes and heard it in her voice. I felt so bad for her I let her sleep next to me and held her until she fell asleep."<br>"You held her?" Jade raised an eyebrow slightly.

"In a sisterly way! I basically just stayed close to her and-oh." Tori flushed, realizing Jade was trying to lighten the mood a little. "Anyway that morning Trina told me he didn't bother her that night. But..." Tori trailed off, biting her lip.  
>"But what?"<p>

"I...I dreamt about him that night. Or he came to my dreams.

Jade had to ask, "In your dreams what'd he do."  
>"First taunting and trying to scare us. Then he tried to kill us after a few nights."<p>

Jade sighed, "I guess he's just warming up with me then."  
>"In your dream he killed Cat right?" Tori looked at her crush. Jade nodded and she continued. "Well he told Trina he killed Cat."<p>

Jade frowned and shook her head. "That's not possible Tori."  
>"Think about it though Jade. Cat didn't commit suicide, the cops couldn't find any evidence against anyone at all and there wasn't a razor in her hand. There was no sight of forced entry. Add this," she lightly touched Jade's bandaged arm, "you got in a dream. Something weird is going on."<br>"Then why haven't of my other dreams affected me?" Jade asked, refusing to believe it.

"Have you ever had a dream of something trying to kill you?" Tori replied.

Jade sighed, "Okay so let's assume it's true. What do we do?"  
>Tori shook her head, "I don't know." He phone went off and she pulled it out. "Hold on it's Andre."<p>

Jade scowled, jealous, "Are you going to ditch me for your boyfriend?"

Tori's e yes went wide, "What? We aren't like that! Besides I don't go that way." Before Jade could process that Tori answered, "Hey Andre. I don't want to go back to school. I'm doing something. I'm with Jade why? Okay tell me then." After a pause Tori teared up and Jade immediately moved closer. "That's not funny Andre!" she started to cry and Jade took the phone from her.  
>"Andre what the hell did you say?" Jade wraped her arm around Tori's shoulder.<br>"Trina's dead." Andre said.

"Oh no."  
>"Do me a favor and take Tori home. Her parents are worried." Andre told her.<br>"Sure, but I think she'll need a few minutes." Hanging up she pulled the latina close and stroked her hair. Tori burried her face in the crook of Jade's neck.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N So far people like this, buuut maybe not after the next few chapters (I'm like three ahead of what's online) more deaths and I feel the next one will make people sad. I kinda felt bad about that one. Which is odd. PS the format messes up when I upload I don't know why. It also takes away my time breaks.

answer/reply/whatever reviews time!

Blackguard: gruesome deaths+me=always gonna happen in a fanfiction. I'm a major gorehound, maybe that's why I love Mortal Kombat. Oh! They released Freddy on MK! Too bad I sold it before hand. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Sorry started rambling.

PryoPhoenixSamurai: antsy? ummm let's go get a dictionary...nope can't find it! XD And you really want Robbie to die don't ya.

CookieMunstaa: Um no you haven't reviewed yet. And your the second person to threaten to kill me if i kill jade or tori, which all i will say is maybe they die maybe not.

Chapter 5

Tori walked into her home where her mother rushed to hug her. Jade stood awkwardly in the doorway as the Vega's whispered in each other's ear. After a moment they pulled apart.

"Where's Dad?" Tori asked.

"At the school with your sister." Mrs. Vega said.

Tori nodded and looked at Jade, then waved her over. She lead Jade to the couch as her mom walked into the kitchen. "Jade I-"

"If you want me to go now I"d understand." Jade interrupted.

"No,no. I was hoping you'd stay with me tonight. I-I don't want to be alone. I know he'll come again..." Tori admitted, trailing off.  
>Jade smiled slightly and nodded, "Sure, Tori."<br>"I have to go with my mom to see Trina and...help them with some things. So could you go get some clothes and maybe do some digging on Freddy?"

"I can do that. Not sure how to spell Krueger though." Tori smiled at the lame joke. "But I have some things to do myself though."

"Oh. Alright. We'll I'll text you when I'm home ok?"

Jade looked at her watch, which read one, "Alright."

She got up to leave but Tori called her name. Jade looked back at her, fear and desperation in Tori's eyes, "Whatever you do don't fall asleep. I don't think I can take losing you too."

Robbie, Andre, and Beck were in Beck's RV, Beck on the bed while Andre was hogging the couch forcing Robbie to lay on the floor. Beck had a glass of lemonade in his hand.

"So, what do you think's going on around here?" Andre asked.

"I think it's a serial killer." Robbie said.

"Can't be. No one could've killed Trina. Somebody would have seen." Beck replied, drumming three fingers on the drink.

"Well she didn't do it to herself" Robbie stated.

"Guys, ease up." Andre said, trying to keep things from escalating. "We need to be supportive of Tori."  
>"Have you heard from her?" Beck asked.<p>

Andre shook his head, "Jade's with her though, so I'm sure she's fine."

"Why are they so buddy buddy now? Do you think they..you know?" Robbie let the suggestion hang.

Andre and Beck threw pillows at him "Hey! It's just a suggestion."

"They aren't plotting anyone's death's Robbie!" Beck snaped.

"How do you know?"

Beck glared at Robbie, then drank his lemonade. Andre sighed and rubbed his temples. "You two are giving me headaches. Robbie, shut up about blaming them with it and Beck stop provoking him! Keep arguing with him and he'll keep going."  
>"But I was just-"<p>

"Keep on and you're going to get socked." Andre threatened Robbie, shutting him up effectively.

Jade walked into her bedroom and was unsurprised to see her sister laying on her bed.

"Jade where were you?" Isabella asked, sitting up.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Shouldn't you?" Isabella countered.

"I was with Tori. I think she's a bit more important then school."  
>"Because you love her?" It came out as a question but Isabella knew the answer.<p>

Jade bit her tongue to keep from snapping at her twin, "Stop talking to Beck."  
>"No. They let us out early today. What are you doing?"<p>

"Tori asked me to stay with her." Jade replied. "Not that they'd notice but if our parents ask tell them." She pulled out clothes for the next day and threw them in a bag.

Isabella jumped up and grabbed her sister's arms, "What about Beck?"

"What about him?" Jade looked at her sister, then sighed realizing what she meant, "Look, Cat's death was hard on us but Tori lost her sister today. She needs someone right now and she asked me. If you think I'm going to take advantage of her I didn't plan on doing anything okay? Except possibly telling her the truth about how I feel but I don't know yet."

Isabella sighed, "Just be careful okay?"

"Izzy, I-if you dream of a burned man tonight run ok? Don't go near him and try to wake up."

Isabella's eyes widened and her jaw dropped slightly, "How-"

"You've seen Freddy?" Jade saw her sister jump at the name. "I can't explain now and I know it's weird but please listen. Something's going on and I think it has to do with him. Be careful okay?"  
>Jade hugged her confused sister, then left the room.<p>

After leaving her house Jade drove to Beck's. She noticed Andre's car in the driveway and thought about backing out and doing this later, but she decided to go through with it. SHe left her bag in the car and knocked on the RV door.

"It's open!" Beck called.

The trio of guys looked at Jade as she walked in.

"Hey Jade." Beck said. Robbie gave her a wave.

"Thought you were with Tori." Andre said.

"She went with her mom to see the bo-I mean Trina..I'm going back when she gets home. I don't think she should be alone right now."

"You sure are spending a lot of time with her." Robbie commented.

She smirked. "Jealous?"  
>"How is Tori?" Beck asked, cutting off whatever Robbie was about to say.<p>

"Upset. I'd be the same if Isabella died." She frowned at the thought. "Beck can I talk to you for a minute? Outside."

Beck nodded and followed her out the door. She lead him to her car so Andre and Robbie couldn't overhear. "What's up?"

"You were right." Jade said.

"About what?" Beck raised an eyebrow at her.  
>"I like Tori. ALot. I won't tell her now, but only because of Cat and Trina. It might cheer her up but I don't want her thinking I'm making it up."<br>"So you're breaking up with me?" Jade nodded, "I understand."

"Thanks Beck."

"Tell Tori hey for me."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N So someone said that they say many spelling and grammar errors in this, or was it my other story...Well either way when I type these I more then likely have someone rushing me to finish (or my little cousin kicking me in the ribs when I have to pee) so I don't have time to proofread for spelling. Grammar however I mostly don't care about as I have horrible grammar. I do try to make the grammar as accurate as possible _if_ I have the time. So all I can do is say sorry, go back and fix them. Which I will do soon.

Also, I meant to use the original Freddy but somewhere along the line I think he combined with the new Freddy.

And I'm not wanting to add anything of Jade's eyes. Some people say it's blue some say it's green and I never remember to look when I see her so I don't know what to put!

Chapter 6

Tori texted Jade when she arrived at her house. Her mom dropped her off to do a few errands, probably planning the funeral. Tori dropped onto the couch and grabbed the remote. The TV was still on the par-per-view movie she and Trina had ordered last night.

"I can't suck my own venom!"  
>"Yes you can! I'll help you!"<p>

Last night she thought it was funny, she still did really, but she could only manage to smile. When she yawned warning lights went off in her head. "No! Do _not_ fall asleep!" She grabbed her phone and turned the alarm on high set to go off in ten minutes.

The latina really hoped Jade got there soon. She didn't get much sleep the night before and really didn't want to try taking a nap. Remembering she had a cappucino or some fancy coffee like that, in the refridgerator she scrambled to the kitchen. After yanking open the door she grabbed the coffee and chugged it. Tori made a ew face at the taste.  
>"That tastes so bad!" She murmured. She saw through the glass and there was some at the bottom. It was red and reminded Tori too much like blood. "Oh God." She dropped the glass and heard a laugh through the shattering.<p>

"Shit. Where are you Krueger?" Tori screamed, fighting the urge to vomit.

Getting no answer she looked around. The house looked normal, but looks can be decieving. Tori ran out the front door and realized a moment to late that there was no ground under her. Sadly it didn't work like it does in the cartoons and she dropped before she could grab at the house.

The feeling (and her scream) didn't last long as she crashed onto a solid floor. Thankfully she wasn't dead however her back was hurting now. Ignoring the pain Tori stood up and took a moment to realize she was in her bedroom. She started to leave but saw writing on her mirror. It was written in red, Tori suspected it was blood and said: _Your screams are music to my ears. Better than your sister's._

"Leave me alone!" Tori shrieked at the empty room, knowing he was watching. She walked to the door but felt someone behind her and spun around to face Freddy. Before she knew it he had her pinned to the door.

"What do you want?"

"Your sister asked that question too. I want your soul. Now why don't we play a game." it didn't come out as a suggestion.

"Fuck you!" Tori screamed, acting brave but inside was scared to death.

"Oh sounds like fun. A little fast for me."

"Leave Jade alone. Mess with me but not her." Tori said.

"No, she's so fun to play with. So is her sister." Freddy grinned wickled and put a knived finger on her cheek, sliding it down her neck and chest slow.

Tori shuddered and managed to say, "I set an alarm."  
>"Yes you did. In your dreams." He put his face inches away from her.<p>

"Your lying!"

Freddy chuckled and ran the knives down her arm, so she could feel the sharp edges. Three knocks on what sounded like a wall stopped him. "Tori? Hello? Shit. Tori wake up!"

"Jade!" Tori screamed.

"I'll get you and your friends soon enough."

Tori jumped awake when someone started shaking her shoulders. Tori looked up to see Jade, worry filling her eyes. Jade slapped her arm and Tori gasped, "What was that for?"

"You fell asleep! Don't scare me like that!" Jade said, voice shakey.

"I scared you?" Tori looked at the raven head confused.

"I was knocking on the door for five minute. I knew you were here and you didn't answer so I got worried and walked in. When I saw you on the couch i thought he got you or that he was about to." Jade's voice shook a little as she rambled.

Tori touched her arm. "He had me where he wanted me. If you were had waited a longer..."

"Don't do that again okay?" Jade subconsciously put her hand over Tori's.

"I'm sorry Jade." Tori told her, shifting her hand so they were almost holding hands, "But you saved me so thank you." Suddenly she remembered what he told her and gasped, "Jade your sister! He-"  
>"I know Tor. She told me. Well somewhat anyway." Jade pulled her laptop out of her bag, "Let's look for some information on him."<br>Tori nodded and shifted as Jade sat down beside her.

Beck rubbed his eyes as he woke up. Andre and Robbie were gone and the DVD was back on the title screen. Before he could really wake up someone banged on the door.

"Beck are you there?"  
>"Jade?" Beck stood up and walked to the door. Once it was open Jade pushed past him and sat on his bed. He shut the door and looked at her. She had tears running down her cheeks and they were red and puffy.<p>

"What's wrong?" He asked, sitting next to her.

"I-I didn't mean to tell her it just slipped! She pushed and pushed and I caved and-"

Beck cut her off, "Whoa whoa. Slow down. What exactly happened?"

She looked at him, anger in her eyes. "You were wrong. I slipped up and let it slip that I like her. She kicked me out and told me to never come back."

He shook his head, "But that doesn't sound like Tori."

She jumpped up, "What, so you're calling me a liar?"

"What? No! I just-"

"I get my heart broke and you call me a liar!" Jade snapped, interrupting him.

"Jade calm down I didnt-"

"Whatever." Jade stormed out of his RV in a worse state then when she arrived. He quickely followed her out the door.

Jade was gone and Beck found himself in an old power plant. "What the-"

He looked around, confused as hell, and picked up a nearby pipe that was a in a pile with others. He called for Jade, but she didn't answer. However another familiar voice answered.

"Beck? Oh thank God. Beck where are you?"

"Tori?" Beck started following her voice, "Keep talking!"

"Beck he got Cat! And Trina! I-I think he got Jade too!" Tori's voice was full of panic and fear.

Beck went around some machinery and saw the half latina at the top of a set of stairs that lead to a catwalk. "Tori!"  
>She turned towards him, "Beck! You're okay!"<br>He ran up the stairs and when he reached the top she was gone. "What? Tori? Tori!"

"No. Just Freddy."  
>Beck spun around to face the source of the voice, "Who are you? What'd you do to Tori?"<p>

"The same thing I'm going to do to you." Freddy slashed at Beck with his gloved hand but Beck jumped back. He drove the pipe into Freddy's chest and it went straight through the burned man.  
>Freddy looked at the pipe then started to chuckled. He slowly pulled it out then dropped it. His wound healed and he grinned at Beck. "My turn."<p>

Andre turned Beck's TV off while Robbie looked at his watch.

"It's only five. Isn't it early for Beck to take a nap?" he asked Andre.

The musician shrugged, "Not sure but there won't be school tomorrow. Maybe we should let him rest."

"Alright. Let's go to Freezie Queen and-"

Beck yelled, causing both guys to jump and turn their attention to him. After recovering Andre moved to him and shook his shoulder.  
>"Beck! It's just a dream. Wake up."<br>"What's wrong with him?" Robbie asked. "Why won't he wake up?"  
>"I don't know! I'm not a doctor!"<p>

Beck started to shake and Andre tried waking him. What happened next Andre couldn't understand. There was a hole in Beck's stomach and Andre's face was covered in blood.

Robbie screamed and jumped back. Beck's head fell limp and Andre moved back shocked. The only though he had was _What the hell just happened?_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N So I need a beta for two new Victorious stories (one's a Bat the other is an iCarly crossover with a crossover pairing). I already have a few chapters done for each, but I don't know if I want to actually put them up.

Also, I had a dream the Victorious gang were on motor boats, with the big fans, and Tori and Jade's exploded (they died) and Beck was knocked off his and eaten by a shark and I think it was fresh water and not the ocean. I don't remember if Andre, Robbie and Cat died or what it's so weird. Did I mention Gibby from iCarly was there? Weird.

I think I just had a random Cat moment. Hopefully you don't have me because of the last chapter and I'm double updating to give you a good and bad chapter (depending on which one you prefer more). Also if you want to know how Beck died, watch the remake and it's basically Jesse's death just more...gruesome I think is the right word.

Chapter 7

Tori was in shock and horrified. She and Jade had discovered Krueger was a child killer andquite possibly a child moles- she couldn't even think that. It was to horrifying.

Jade didn't look like she was taking that news well either, but she'd forced herself to keep reading. "It says he was burned to death in a fire. Some parents cornered him in a building."

"That explains why he's so burnt." Tori said.

"But why is he after us?" Jade wondered out loud.

Mr. Vega walked in and Jade changed the tab on the browser to her email. "Girls, are you two fine with pizza tonight? Neither me or the missus feels like cooking tonight."  
>Tori nodded, "Sure Dad. It's fine."<p>

"I have to go again. I just got another call." he said, giving Tori a twenty from his wallet. "I'm not sure what your mom's going to do though. She might be calling the family. Tori why don't you go ahead and order teh pizza. I want to talk to Jade for a minute."  
>The half latina stood up." Um..sure Dad." She picked up the house phone and walked into the kitchen.<br>Jade was able to hide the fact that she was slightly nervous, but might've let some slip out in her eyes. "Mr. Vega I don't mean to impose or anything."  
>"I know. I just wanted to thank you. I know you and Tori haven't gotten along much, she talks about you quite a lot actually. I know she really apreciates you staying with her tonight." he told her.<p>

"It was that we didn't get along it was...a misunderstanding on my part." "Jade said.

"Well try to keep her mind off of Trina tonight okay? Order a movie or two."

Jade nodded, "I'll keep her occupied."  
>"Thank you. I have to go so tell Tori I'll be back late for me?" He waved at Tori, who was glancing at them, then left.<p>

Jade saw Mrs. Vega walk down the stairs, but she was distracted now. Tori talked about her? _Maybe because was right _she thought.

Then she remembered Tori's comment earlier when she'd accused Andre of being Tori's boyfriend. "I don't go that way." Did Tori really like her? More important was she wanting to admit it. She didn't want to admit it out loud, with the Freddy killing people going on. What if she admitted her feelings and he got Tori?

Her heart sank and she shook her head, the though really upsetting her. She sighed and looked at Tori, who was off the phone and now talking to her mom. Tori happened to look at Jade and gave her a light smile before turning to her mom. After that Jade figured out what to do.

"So I'm going to your grandother's for a few hours. Be careful okay?"

"I will Mom." Tori hugged her before she walked out. Tori walked to Jade and sat beside her. "My Mom's going to see my grandma."

"Your Dad said he'd be back later and we could order movies."  
>"Alright well look in a minute."<p>

Jade looked at her ready to speek when the doorbell rang. Tori went to get the piza as Jade cursed quietly.

Two hours later the two girls had, temporarily, forgotten about Freddy and Trina's death. The duo had changed (both in tanktops, but Jade wearing black booty shorts with Tori in gray knee length shorts). They were watching the credits scroll down the screen.  
>"I told you he was in it!" Tori said, pointing at a name as it zoomed by.<p>

"Yeah yeah. Know it all." Jade smirked at the latina who giggled.

Jade stood up, grabbed the almost empty pizza box and walked away.

Tori watched her obviously staring at her legs and butt. Jade didn't noticed as she put the pizza in the kitchen then walked to the bathroom.

Tori mumbled, "Why do I love her so much?"

_Because she's fun, gorgeous, and very sweet when she chooses to be_ she thought.

Sighing she spit her gum out (it'd ran out of flavor), in the kitchen and looked at the time. Seven at night and her parents weren't home. _More alone time to spend with Jade_ she thought.

"Tori." Jade walked up to her looking determined, but had a hint of fear in her eyes. "I've got something to tell you."

"What's up?" Tori asked, a little concerned.

Jade opened her mouth, then paused. Tori went to say something, but couldn't. Jade had closed the space between them and pressed her lips to the half latina. Tori reacted slowly, her brain having to take a few moments to process what was happening and she just got into it when Jade moved back.  
>Tori frowned, "Jade-"<p>

"Dammit I didn't mean to do that. I just mean to tell you I like you more then friends and there's a chance that I love you but I-"

This time Jade was cut off by Tori's lips. She reacted faster then Tori, sliding her arms around her hips, Tori's around Jade's neck. They instantly felt sparks and neither girl wanted it to end. It did end, however, when Tori jumped back.  
>"What the hell am I doing? You're with Beck and-"<p>

"I broke up with Beck." Jade interrupted her.

Tori stared at her, "W-what?"  
>"Beck helped me realise I would much rather be with you then him. He let me go so I can be with you."<br>At that Tori smiled and started kissing her again, which Jade eagerly returned. When their tongues met Jade stopped and tried to pull back but Tori kept her still.

"What's wrong? Don't think I don't love you because I do. I was just in shock and I was a little slow in the thinking process." Tori said, keeping eye contact with Jade.

"I don't want to take advantage of you. I mean with everything that's going on..."

"You're not taking advantage of me. I'e wanted to do that for a long time."

Jade frowned, conflicted, then said, "Alright but I don't know if I can control myself."  
>Tori smirked. "Then don't." Giving Jade a quick kiss she lead her to her bedroom. The two girls were so lost in Tori's bed that neither of them heard their phones ringing.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N No author's notes today. I just don't very much care to say anything to try and be witty or funny. Maybe because I only got one offer to be my beta, whose great don't get me wrong, but she doesn't watch a show I planned a crossover with.**

**I need soda...**

Chapter 8

Jade stretched as she woke up, with a smile on her face. She looked beside her for Tori, but the Latina was gone. Rubbing her eyes Jade sat up, "Tori?"

Getting no response, and getting hit by the sun, Jade stood and put on her clothes from last night, then walked downstairs. She found the Latina standing in the kitchen, near the island.

"There you are. Trying to run from me now?" Jade asked playfully, walking towards her.

"Jade stop!" Tori said, taking a half step towards her. It almost seemed like something was keeping her from walking.

Jade did as she was told, but frowned in confusion. "Tori? What's wrong?"  
>Freddy appeared behind Tori, grabbing her and putting a blade against her throat.<br>"NO! Let her go!" Jade shouted.

"You had her earlier. Now it's my turn."  
>"Jade, save yourself!" Tori said, hand hopelessly trying to push the man away.<p>

"No! I'm _not_ leaving you!"

Freddy ran a blade down Tori's cheek, letting her feel the blade's point. When she whimpered Jade growled, "Fucking let her go Krueger!"

"Hm, now why would I let a beautiful young thing go?" Freddy grinned evilly. "It's not like you can stop me from doing what I please."

"Want to bet?" Scared as she was, Jade didn't want him doing to Tori what he did to everyone else. She moved towards Freddy, but stopped when when he slashed Tori's cheek. She let out a pained cry as blood slowly dripped down her face. Jade bit into her lip hard, "Tori wake up!"  
>"I tried! It's easier said then done!" Tori cried.<br>Freddy chuckled watching the blood drip down Tori's face. "Now you see I'm in charge here."

"Take me instead!" Jade said demanding him.  
>"Jade, no!"<br>"Why would I do that? I'll have you soon enough."

There was a loud knocking sound, "Tori, your mom and I are leaving!"  
>"Dad?" Tori questioned as she faded from Freddy's' grip.<br>"Dammit!"  
>"What'd you do to her?" Jade shrieked.<br>"I'll let you watch." Freddy swung his claws at her.

"Jade wake up!" Tori shook the girl awake.

Jade sat up and looked around. She realized she was in Tori's bed, with the Latina hovering over her with a worried expression on her face and blood dripping from the cut on her face. "Oh, God Tori!"  
>Tori sighed in relief, then slapped Jade's arm, accidentally hitting the bandaged wound. "Ahh!"<p>

"The next time he's got me don't you dare try and make a rescue effort! I want you to run away." Tori said.  
>"You think that after last night I'm just going to leave you to die? Screw that!I'm doing whatever I have to to save you." Jade said, only half aware they were both naked. "Besides you <em>know<em> you would do the same thing!"  
>Tori didn't have an argument for that and she crossed her arms.<br>Jade moved to Tori and looked at her wound. She lightly touched it, making the Latina flinch, then said, "It doesn't look too deep. We should clean it, bandage it up and hope it doesn't scar."  
>Tori looked at her, "Scar? It's that bad?"<br>Jade shrugged. She didn't want to scare Tori, but she also didn't want to lie to her. "I don't know baby. It might be."

Before Tori could answer, the window opened and both girls jumped as the stared. Isabella climbed in, but her foot got hung and she fell over, landing on her face. "Ow..."

"Izzy! What the hell?" Jade shouted, as Tori scrambled under the covers.  
>"You didn't answer the door or your phone!" Isabella said,standing up. When she saw more skin then she should've she frowned disappointed, "Jade! You promised me you wouldn't-"<br>Tori cut her off, "It was me. She told me how she felt and I've loved her for awhile now and...well you see what happened."  
>"Oh, Tori what'd you do?" Isabella had noticed the wound.<br>"Freddy." Tori said simply.  
>"H-How?"<br>"We don't know. Izzy he killed Cat and Trina." Jade said.  
>"I...I came over to tell you that someone else died."<br>"What? Who?" Jade asked.

"B-Beck. Andre and Robbie said he was sleeping then he freaked out and.." She trailed off.  
>Tori just stared at the girl speechless. Her brain was having trouble processing the new information. Tears slipped from her eyes.<br>Jade cursed, wiping away unshed tears before turning to Tori, "We _have_ to stop him."  
>"Maybe you should dress first?" Isabella suggested. She turned away when the duo started to dress.<br>"You can turn around." Jade said. "I'm going to get the first aid kit." After giving Tori a kiss on her uninjured cheek she left.  
>"So, are you two dating?" Isabella asked awkwardly.<br>Tori shook her head, "I don't know. We haven't talked about it yet."

The doorbell rang and Tori groaned, "Why me!" She walked through the house, Isabella following, and yanked the door open. Robbie and Andre were at the door.  
>"Oh, what happened to you?" Andre asked, seeing the cut.<br>"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She said, moving to let them in.  
>"Isabella told you?" Robbie asked, getting a nod from Tori.<br>"Tori, where the hell did you go now? I better not have fallen asleep again!" Jade shouted as she came down the stairs. She momentarily froze when she saw the guys, but quickly recovered and pulled Tori onto the couch so she could clean the cut.  
>"Do you know what you're doing?" Andre asked.<br>Jade shook her head, "Not really but it's simple. Clean it with alcohol then stick a bandage on it."  
>"Alcohol? Wait no, that hurts and-ow!"<br>"Sorry Tor."

Tori looked at the guys, "What're you guys doing here?"  
>"We just came by to check on you." Andre said.<br>"Someone named Freddy Krueger is killing people!" Tori blurted  
>Andre raised his eyebrow at her, "How exactly is he doing that?"<br>"In our dreams." Tori muttered meekly.  
>"And she's gone crazy." Robbie sighed.<br>"She's not crazy!" Jade snapped. Robbie flinched away from her.  
>"You mean you haven't seen him?" Tori asked.<br>"Seen who?"  
>"The burned man with a fedora." Isabella said, "He's in our dreams."<br>"I haven't seen anyone in my dreams." Andre said.  
>Robbie shook his head, "Me either."<p>

"What the hell?" Jade mumbled. After putting the bandage on Tori's cheek, she sat beside her.  
>"Well I'm out of here." Robbie stood up, yawning. "I have classes to go to."<br>"Guess I should go too. I'm already failing Mrs. Thompson's class. You coming Isabella?" Andre asked.  
>Isabella said, "No, I have to tell Jade and Tori something."<br>"Alright. I'll come by later." Andre waved and followed Robbie to his car.

When the guys shut the door Isabella looked at the lovers, "Mom knows something Jade."  
>Jade stared at her sister, "What do you mean?"<br>"I asked her if she knew the name Freddy Krueger and she freaked out."  
>"Let's go talk to her." Jade said.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I know I'm horrible late and for that I do apologize. I have no excuse, except for you know video games...constant distraction. However I sold that game, no more Dead Rising 2 for me, buuuut I did buy Sims 3. You'll be happy, or uncaring, to know I created Jori in Sims! They aren't exact copies but if anyone wants em lemme know and I'll put them on the network thing(PS3 btw.) **

**And for the life of me I couldn't figure out how I wanted to write this. I mean I knew the ultimate point but didn't know how to get there. Eventually I came up with this. Also I added a few lines in the last chapter, as it was brought to my attention that Jade and Tori would've had more of a reaction to Beck's death. Hopefully it's now to your approval. Now enough of me and onto the story!**

Chapter 9

The trio of girls walked into the West's house. They didn't have to look to hard for Mrs. West as she was on the couch watching the television. She looked at the girls and asked, "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Mom this is much more important then school," Isabella said, stepping in front of the TV.

Jade stood beside her sister, tugging Tori along by the hand, "This is Tori. My girlfriend."  
>Tori looked at Jade in shock, her cheeks a light red, "Hi.."<p>

"Girlfriend? This is more important then class? Introducing me to your girlfriend." Tori was relieved Mrs. West didn't sound upset about her daughter dating a girl.

"Freddy Krueger." Isabella said simply. Her mother froze up, then immediately recover and glared at her daughter.

"Mom he's after us."Jade said.

"He is dead. He can't hurt you."Mrs. West said.

"Oh really?"Jade took the bandage off to show her mother the slash on her arm, then she gently pulled Tori's bandage off and exposing the fresh wound. "He did this to us Mom! He killed Cat, Trina _and_ Beck! In their dreams."

Mrs. West bit her lip, obviously hiding something. Tori asked, "Please tell us if you know anything that can help."  
>The older woman sighed. "Maggie isn't my real name."<br>Jade frowned, "What does that have to do with-"  
>Ï was born as Kathryn Krueger. I was put into foster care and was adopted by the Burroughs."<br>"Wait so that means..."  
>"Freddy is your grandfather."<p>

Isabella stared at her mom dumbfounded while Jade dropped to her knees. Tori immediately fell beside her girlfriend wrapping her arms around her waist. She stroked Jade's hair then looked at her mother, "If he's their grandfather then why is he doing this?"

Maggie shook her head sadly, "He's a sick bastard. He did the same thing to me before I met the twins father."

"So how do we beat him?" Tori asked.

"You can kill him if you bring him into the real world."

"How do we do that exactly?"

"Have a grip on him when you wake up."

"Do you know how complicated that sounds?"

Jade finally found her voice, "Are you sure he's our grandfather?"

Her mother nodded and again and Jade shook her head.  
>_<p>

When the West girls had recovered the trio climbed into Jade's car; Tori in the passenger seat and Isabella in back.

"So, what do we do?"Tori asked.

Jade turned the engine over and drove down the rode. "I guess I'll go to sleep and drag him into our world. You two wake me up and we'll kill him."  
>"Why you? He's trying to kill us too!" Isabella protested.<p>

"I don't want to risk either of you. So, I'm going."

"But Jade, I don't want to risk you either." Tori said, concerned.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Jade assured her.

"But what if-"  
>"Tori, it'll be okay. You give me five minutes to grab him then wake me up."<p>

Tori sighed and crossed her arms, "I don't like this."

"Neither do I" Isabella agreed."

"Let's go back to Tori's place. No one is home. We won't be bothered."

As the girls pulled into the Vega's driveway Robbie's car pulled up behind them. Tori was first to get out. "What are you guys doing back here?"  
>"We felt bad about dismissing you guys earlier."Andre said, as he walked to the girls. Robbie followed them inside.<p>

"Can't we just never dream again?" Isabella asked, still trying to get Jade to change her mind.

Jade sat on the couch and glared at her sister, "Oh, so you know how to control when you dream?"

"Well no, but we can find out. We can look it up."  
>Tori walked into the kitchen as the girls argued. Robbie sat as far away from Jade as he could, meaning on the opposite couch, while Andre stood between the two West girls.<p>

"Izzy, that would take to long to learn!"

"Pills! We could get pills to stop-"

"We can't do that either! There's no guarantee they would work!"

"At least I'm trying! I was up all night trying to find a solution and what were you doing all night? Having a one night stand with a girl you know it won't last with. Rebound girl right?"

Jade jumped up, digging her nails in her palm to keep from slapping her sister, "Do _not_ bring Tori into our argument! I love her and it's not your business what we do! And for your information we found out who Freddy was!"  
>"Yea, so did I! Our grandfather!"<p>

Andre stepped between them, putting a calming hand on each of their shoulders, "Whoa. Ladies calm down. You're obviously upset and you're taking it out on each other."  
>Isabella sighed and rubbed her forehead, "Jade, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"<p>

"I know. I didn't either."

Andre looked at Jade, "So, you and Tori?"

"Yeah. Me and Jade. Problems?" Tori had come back carrying a tray with pink lemonade. She raised an eyebrow at the musician almost daring him to say otherwise.

He shook his head, "No problems."

"Rob! Hey Rob, lemme outta here!" Robbie looked at his backpack, where he had Rex stashed away. "Man, you left your old gym socks in here, it stinks!"

Sighing, Robbie pulled Rex out of his bag. The puppet coughed, Ï was going to suffocate in there."

"Stop exaggerating, you know you weren't going to suffocate," Robbie said.

"You stick your head in there and see how bad it is! Did I hear that Tori hooked up with Jade?"

"Yeah."

Rex chuckled, "That is hilarious."

Robbie frowned at him, "What's so funny about it?"

"Your crushes all turned out bad. Cat got mauled, Trina was butchered and Tori would rather be with a girl then you. Of course she's probably next at this rate."

"That's not a nice thing to say Rex."

"I guess you won't think this is nice either then." Rex had knives coming out of his fingers. Before Robbie could say anything Rex lunged at him.

"You know this is a suicide mission right?" Isabella asked.

Jade ran her hand through her hair, "Look, this is our only chance. Tori does your Dad keep a gun in the house?"

"Well yeah it-"

Andre interrupted, "Look, Robbie fell asleep." He pointed to the couch where Robbie was hunched over. He'd been so quiet the others momentarily forgot he was there.

"Quick wake him up!" Tori shouted.

"Okay, okay." Andre quickly stepped to his friend, "Robbie. Wake up man." Andre shook his shoulders only to have Robbie fall back, revealing blood dripping from a hole through his neck.  
>"Oh, God." Tori turned and buried her head in Jade's shoulder.<p>

The goth stroked her girlfriend's hair, "Tori, baby, go get your dad's gun. We're doing it now."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jade's was laying on Tori's bed when the Latina awlked in carrying a small pistol. She sat on the edge of the bed, "I found it."

"It's loaded right?" Jade asked.

Tori nodded, "Fully."  
>"Good."<br>"Jade, are you sure-"  
>"Tori, you heard my mom. We need him in the real world to kill him."<p>

Tori sighed, nodding her head slightly. She didn't want Jade to do this but she wouldn't listen.

Andre and Isabella walked in, Andre weilding a wooden baseball bat, "All we found was this."

"It should be fine. I have this. "Tori held the gun up.

Isabella stared at the weapon nervous, "Are you sure that will work?"

"No. It's better then sitting around doing nothing though."

Tori turned to Jade and gave her a soft kiss, "Be careful."  
>"I will." Jade closed her eyes as he rested her head on Tori's pillows. She wouldn't tell anyone, but she was scared she wouldn't wake up. She also knew if she didn't do it, someone else would and she didn't want to risk them.<p>

As Jade waited for sleep to claim her she tried to think of a plan. She knew Tori was going to set an alarm to wake her the minute she fell asleep, so she didn't have long. However she didn't want to hold on to Freddy for long, not only because of obvious reasons, but also because he could easily stab her.

"Hello Jadelynn."  
>Jade's eyes shot open as she sat up. She as till in Tori's room, but now she was alone with Freddy. "You're sick!"<br>Freddy chuckled, drumming his knives on the dresser, "Am I?"

"I know what you did to those kids. You deserved to burn!"  
>"You're no saint either granddaughter.<p>

"I don't go around butchering people!" Jade snapped.

"But you have it in you." Freddy stalked towards closer to her as he spoke, "You know you aren't normal. On the inside you're just as sick as your dear grandfather. Deep down you know you have it in you."

Jade jumped off the bed, to get farther away from him, "I'm not like you. I'll _never_ be like you!"  
>"That's too bad." The he lunged.<p>

Tori glanced at Jade, then chewed on her lip. This has been the longets five minutes of her life. She was sitting next to Jade, on her left, gun in her lap. She glanced at Andre, leaning against the shut door. He gave her a reassuring smile, which failed.

Tori jumped when the alarm went off. Isabella, on Jade's right, muttered "Finally."  
>When Jade didn't react Tori knew something was wrong. "Jade?"<p>

Jade screamed and Isabella started shaking her shoulders, "Jade? Jade wake up!"  
>"What's going on?" Andre asked, stepping forward.<p>

Tori stood up, "I don't know."  
>Isabella slapped Jade across the cheek, but it didn't wake up teh eldest West. Jade's arm flew up and connected with Isabella's jaw. She tumbled to the floor while Tori shouted, "Andre, go get cold water!"<p>

Andre dropped the bat and took off. Tori turned to Jade in time to see her shirt rip, four bloody slashes across her breast. Another single red line appeard down her face, then four on her thigh.

"Jade, wake up!" Tori screamed.

Isabella got up just as Andre rushed in with a glass. He poured the water on Jade's face. Gasping, her eyes shot open and everyone else jumped back. Straddling Jade, arm raised up and ready to strike, was Freddy.

"Holy shit"Andre said.

Freddy spun around, suddenly realizing he was no longer in his world. Tori riased the gun and pulled the trigger, cursing when nothing happened. Finally switching the safety off she aimed, but Freddy was quicker. He drove his blades into Tori's stomach.

"Tori!" Jade cried, as Tori fell to the floor. Freddy chuckled and turned towards Jade, just in time to take a baseball bat to his head. He stumbled, giving Jade a chance to rush to her girlfriend.

Andre swung the bat again, but Freddy managed to catch the weapon. He shoved the bat into the musician's face, knock him back. Isabella jumped on Freddy's back, distracting him from Andre. However, Freddy easily shook her off and slashed. Isabella fell across Tori's bed, three claw marks acroos her face, the forth across her neck.

Freddy stalked towards Andre, an evil smile on his face. Three consecutive bangs went off and three holes appeared in Freddy's chest. He dropped to a knee and Jade dropped the gun. She kicked Freddy's ribs, then his face making him fall onto his back. Jade ripped the glove from Freddy's hand and put it on her own.

"See, you are like me."  
>"I'm nothing like you." Then she drove the knives into Freddy's head.<p>

Her eyes opened slowly, the world blured around her. Her vision slowly cleared and she quickly realized she was in a hospital room. Next to her, sitting in a chair was Jade. The goth's head was buried in her hands.

"J-Jade?"  
>Jade's head shot up at her voice. Her eyes were red and puffy and she had tear streaks down her cheeks. "Tori! Oh thank God!" She grabbed Tori's hand and placed a soft kiss on it.<p>

"What happened?" Tori asked.

"Well, you tried to shoot him, but you left the safety on and he stabbed you. Then he-he killed Izzy." Tori stroked her cheek and Jade curled into the touch. "Then I managed to kill him."

"And Andre?"  
>"He's fine. He's talking to the cops right now."<br>Tori left out the breath she was holding and leaned her head back. "So, it's over?"  
>Jade nodded, "Yeah. It's over baby."<p>

A/N So, this chapter marks the end of Nightmare On Elm Street. Hope you like it, but the scares wont end! Next I'm doing Final Destination! Yeah I know there's two stories (at least) already for that, but I _have_ to do it. I love Final Destination and I've been meaning to do it for awhile! Now, I am reading the other Final Destination stories, but mine will be different. Aaaaand Jori. Well one sided at the moment (already started on the first chapter), but hopefully it'll be good.

Anyway enough of my ramblings. Go read my other stories! Or go read Lucy0Diamonds Jori The Musical! GO now!


End file.
